Sabine Wren
|-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3 and 4= Summary Sabine Wren was descended from Clan Wren of House Vizsla on Mandalore. Like others of her clan, she was raised as a warrior. She would, in her teens, enroll at the Imperial Academy on Mandalore as a cadet. However, she and fellow cadet Ketsu Onyo would eventually become disillusioned with the Galactic Empire and leave the academy and Mandalore to become bounty hunters. Their partnership would eventually dissolve and the two would go their separate ways. Sabine would go on to join the Lothal cell of rebels known as The Ghost Crew. She and the rest of the cell would eventually leave Lothal and join the larger galaxy-wide rebellion against the empire. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically. 9-A with blasters. High 8-C with heavy weapons and explosives Name: Sabine Wren Origin: Star Wars Gender: Female Age: 17 years old Classification: Human, Mandalorian, Member of the Alliance to Restore the Republic Powers and Abilities: Peak Human to Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Markswoman, Demolitionist, and a Skilled Lightsaber Duelist, Genius level intellect (Is a gifted engineer and mechanic, was designing advanced weapon systems the likes of which were never seen before in her early to mid teens) Attack Potency: Wall level physically (At least comparable to Hera Syndulla and Saw Gerrera, who is strong enough to contend with a BX-series droid commando and knock out a Death Trooper) . Small Building level with blasters (Heavy blaster pistols such as Sabine's WESTAR-35 pistols and military issue blaster rifles can pack these kinds of a punch). Large Building level+ with heavy weapons and explosives (Three of her thermal detonators managed to bring down a large rock formation) Speed: Peak Human, At least Subsonic+ flight speed with her Jetpack (Z-6 jetpacks have been shown to barely keep up with transport shuttles and starfighters in atmosphere, indicating a top speed somewhere between 900 and 1,200 km/hr at least) Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human, likely Peak Human (Casually lifted over her shoulder an IG-RM droid, which weighs 140 kilograms) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level without armor, Wall level with armor against physical strikes (Mandalorian armor has proven itself tough enough to allow a wearer to walk away mostly uninjured from being knocked into a wall with enough force to put large cracks in it) and Small Building level against blasters (Armor plating made of a material which can disperse the energy of one blaster bolt hit which can result in the wearer being knocked out but still alive. Has survived a hit from her own blaster, a shot of which which was redirected back at her by Darth Vader). Large Building level+ with shield gauntlet (Impervious to small arms fire. Can allow the user to survive a direct hit from the main cannon of an AT-DP, albeit the shield will dissipate and the user will be knocked back due to sheer force) Stamina: Peak Human Range: Dozens of metres with blaster pistols and grenades Standard Equipment: Her twin WESTAR-35 blaster pistols, various grenades and explosives, JT-12 jetpack Intelligence: Very high. A Mandalorian born into one of its most respected houses, Sabine was trained from an early age in the arts of warfare, being a skilled pilot, markswoman, demolitionist, hand-to-hand combatant, saboteur, and hacker. She is also a genius when it came to modifying and creating munitions, having inadvertently developed many of the weapons that would be used by the Empire to subjugate all of Mandalore during her time as an Imperial cadet, is able to rig virtually any piece of technology in the galaxy to explode in a multitude of colours as per her interest in art, can also modify weapon systems in the field in mere moments. She is also a fast learner, becoming a skilled lightsaber duelist with only a few days worth of instruction from Ezra Bridger and Kanan Jarrus, going on to defeat Gar Saxon, a Mandalorian Super Commando and the Emperor's Hand, in single combat soon afterward. Weaknesses: Nothing notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Warriors Category:Honorable Characters Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroes Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8